


I'll Be Good, I'll Be Good

by nightskypeaches



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Calming down, M/M, PTSD flashbacks, Panic Attacks, both of them are soft, no beta we die like Glenn, rated t just in case ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskypeaches/pseuds/nightskypeaches
Summary: Even after the war, the ghosts of Dimitri's past still come to haunt him and Byleth is always there to help him come back down.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I'll Be Good, I'll Be Good

“You’re okay,” Byleth kisses the top of Dimitri’s head, one of his hands on his back, rubbing softly, the other on his cheek, his thumb moving across it, “my dearest you’re okay, you’re okay..” he trails off slightly, a quiet mantra on repeat as he holds his beloved close. The hand on his cheek moves to the back of his head, threading his fingers through the blonde locks gently.  
A nightmare. Faces of slain enemies, screams that live in his mind had decided to turn their volume up and crowd his mind, a cassette he can’t get out and has been stuck on loop for years. He is better, much better than he has been but there are nights when they come back, faceless, headless, dismembered, haunting, asking how he could live on, how he could continue, how was he so blessed, how, how, how.  
Jolting awake with a terrifying wail, clutching and shaking his head, to hopefully shake the dark out, have it pour out of his ears and leave him forever.  
There’s a tug, a pull, he jumps and tries to break free of the ghosts coming to haunt him but his hands are caught with softness, the other pair slipping between his fingers and holding on tight. His breath slows as he feels his comfort weight press against his back with a soft, “You’re okay, Dima,” a kiss in the center of his back, “they’re not here, they’re not real, you’re okay my darling.”  
The voice reaches his ears and all of the bloodied faces and mournful moans are instantly replaced with sunlight, a seaside, the flower gardens he’s passed through, the clouds above, the grass beneath. His breathing has slowed but picks up slowly as he begins to sob, his husband shifting from behind him to right in front of him, placing himself in his lap so that he could only focus on him. Byleth places his face in Dimitri’s neck, his arms going under and around his back, squeezing lightly and pushing himself as close as possible to him.  
“I’m here, you’re here,” his voice comes out as barely a whisper, somewhat lost in the sounds of the sobs that wrack through his loves body, “they’re not here, they’re not real,” he lifts his head up and kisses him softly on the cheek, moving his hands up to cup his cheeks, wiping his tears away, “you’re a good man, Dimitri. You’ve accomplished so much, so much good, you’re good, you’re good.” his voice never leaving above a soft whisper, placing a kiss on his forehead, his cheeks, on the scar on his eye. Dimitri’s shoulders quake, his hands coming off his head and to wrap around his beloved, his breath leveling out but tears still flowing. He inhales and exhales slowly and deeply, listening to Byleth’s quiet comforting words. He slowly but surely comes back to himself and can feel Byleth slowly rocking them side to side, his fingers running through his hair and occasionally rubbing his scalp, humming softly. Dimitri lifts his head up to look at Byleth, the rush of calm that overtakes him makes his face, his body, his mind, soften and make him feel more like a quiet pond and not a raging sea. Byleth looks at him back with the same feeling, a knowing feeling, smiling gently and giving him a light kiss on his lips, his nose, his forehead.  
Dimitri lets out a long sigh and nods, leaning back with Byleth on top of him, not letting go and not wanting to let go. Byleth drapes his arm over Dimitri’s chest, kissing the reach of his chest, Dimitri kissing the crown of his head.  
“Thank you, my beloved” he says softly, rubbing Byleth’s back, his eyes starting to slip shut and no longer seeing visions of those who taunt him, only seeing an expanse of beach, two pairs of footprints in the sand.  
“No thanks needed, dearheart, I am always here.” Byleth smiles softly and kisses his chest once more before pulling the blanket over them, his arm going back around Dimitri’s waist to hold him. To always hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am while not in a good headspace and Yearning so no i did not read over it orz also the title is from i'll be good by jaymes young i really associate it w dima


End file.
